Glances
by Baxter54132
Summary: They seem to be entranced in their food, but then Seifer glances up. His eyes meet Olette's and they widen ever so slightly in surprise. She smiles, and he quickly goes back to his food. Fortunately, or unfortunately Pence sees this whole interaction. "I don't think they want a brawl," he says wisely. "Senior prom is tonight." Olette x Seifer One-shot


My first Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction and I really wanted to do these guys. I dislike how small this fan base is, and I love Olette and Seifer, they are so cute!  
I hope you guys enjoy this story; I have had a lot of fun writing it.

It's my birthday tomorrow :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect for my OC's! And sometimes I wish I didn't…

* * *

It starts on the first day of kindergarten. A young Olette runs up to the elementary school, her eyes full of joy and delight. As she looks at the large building in wonder, two other kids step into her view.

The first kid has blond, spiky hair, and has a wide grin that screams mischief. The other boy is standing behind the blond, looking rather shy. He has dark brown hair, and is a little pudgy.

"I'm Hayner," the blond boy sticks his hand out confidently. Hayner's smile is infectious, and Olette can't help but to beam back as she reaches out to shake his hand.

"I'm Olette."

"Olette… great! Oh, and this is Pence." Hayner motions over his shoulder to the other boy, and Olette extends her hand towards him.

Pence steps out from behind Hayner so he can shake Olette's hand. "Hi, is this your first day of school too?" Pence's eyes shift left and right, it's not every day he meets a girl.

Olette nods, "yea, and I'm so excited."

Suddenly, a pair of blue-green eyes catches Olette's attention from across the parking lot. A group of three kids, either second or third graders, are draped over a park bench, chatting about who knows what.

The boy in the middle, however, is staring across the parking lot, right at Olette and her new friends. Olette makes eye contact, ands for a moment the gaze holds. The boy narrows his eyes, and then looks away, returning to his conversation.

"Who's that?" Olette inquires, pointing towards where the blue-eyed boy and his friends are sitting.

Hayner glances where she is pointing and clenches his fist in recognition. "That's Seifer and his gang. They are in the third grade this year. Seifer is the worst of the three; I heard he bullies kindergarteners and first graders. I would stay away from him if I were you."

Pence nods in agreement. "He's been picking on us for a long time." He glances down at his watch, "school's gonna to start soon, let's go inside."

Olette and Hayner agree, and the three head towards the door.

* * *

_5 Years Later_

"Olette, come on! We're gonna be late for graduation!"

Pence's hand clamps down even tighter on Olette's as he drags her though the marketplace. "We gotta meet up with Hayner!"

Hayner is waiting for them in the sandlot, "Ready to graduate the fifth grade?" He asks as he straightens his bowtie.

Pence nods.

Pence and Hayner are both in black tuxes, while Olette is in a shiny black dress.

Olette brushes random dirt off her dress, and Hayner pauses for a moment when she catches his eye, but doesn't say anything.

"Let's go."

"Where are you going? Little sprouts…" As if out of nowhere, Seifer and his gang appear on the Sandlot.

"This is our hang out, y'know?" Rai crosses his arms as he stands behind Seifer's right shoulder. Fuu, as always, stays silent.

"We are going to graduation." Hayner hisses, trying to make himself look bigger than he really is by puffing out his chest.

Seifer looms almost a full foot over the young blond as he laughs, "that's right, you better run."

"Who's running?" Hayner raises his fists, and takes an aggressive step towards Seifer.

Rai takes a step forward, but Seifer raises his arm and shakes his head. "He's mine."

Pence lets out a sigh as Hayner starts inching towards Seifer, "We're gonna be late…"

Olette nods, and gets a bad feeling as Hayner launches himself at Seifer. A tuxedo isn't the best clothes to wear while fighting, and Seifer doesn't need any help. His size and strength are both much higher than Hayner's.

Sure enough, Seifer slams one knee into Hayner's stomach, and the fight is over before it really begins.

Hayner stumbles to the ground, groaning and clutching his stomach, buy Seifer still looks angry. He brings back his foot to deliver another blow…

"Hayner!" Olette cries out as she runs over to his injured body, Pence quickly on her heels.

Seifer freezes when Olette yells, and his head swivels to their location.

Olette, however, ignores Seifer and with the help of Pence, pulls Hayner to his feet, brushing off the dirt and attempting to make him at least look presentable.

Once Hayner is on his own two feet, Olette turns her gaze onto Seifer, anger flaring in his eyes.

As Seifer looks down at Olette, he feels his anger evaporate, surprising the young girl.

He can feel his gaze soften as he notices this girl in the group seemingly for the first time. He mentally slaps himself, and Olette sees his eyes darken again.

"Get out of here," he spins around a walks away, clearly dismissing the group.

The three fifth graders don't waste any time vacating the Sandlot.

Seifer walks over to his two friends, who look a little puzzled.

"Let's go."

* * *

_3 Years Later_

If the elementary school seems big, the high school is like a mansion. 2000 students hustle from class to class, given only six minutes between periods to race across campus.

Olette, Hayner, and Pence stand inside the front door of the school, huddled around a map.

Pence pulls out his schedule and squints at the map, trying to correspond his letter and number combination (classroom number) with the labeled boxes of classrooms on the map.

"This is so confusing," Hayner lets out a sigh as he examines his own schedule. He flips it upside down, as if that will help.

Olette takes the schedules from Hayner and Pence's hands so she can see them.

After a moment, she points at the map. "Pence, you're here, and Hayner… you're here."

The warning bell chimes, and Olette gives the boys back their schedules.

"Thanks!" Pence glimpse at the map one last time.

"See you at lunch." Hayner smiles his usual smile, and the two walk away, off to their first day of high school.

Olette watches them go, and then remembers she hasn't checked to see where her own class is yet.

She pulls out her schedule and reads her first class out loud. "Calculus, F32."

"Are you lost? Little puppy." A voice whispers in her ear, causing Olette to jump and spin around in surprise.

"Seifer…" for a moment, Olette doesn't know what to say. She stays silent as Seifer grabs her schedule, and his smirk only widens as he reads down the list.

Seifer pushes her schedule back into her hands, and turns to walk away. "Follow me," he grunts.

Nearby, a large group of girls break out in chatter, and one tall blond separates herself from the group, walking over to where Seifer and Olette are standing.

"Oh, Seifer, who's your new pet?"

Seifer looks over at the girl, contempt in his eyes, "I haven't had one since I dumped you. What do you want Shelly?"

Olette doesn't say anything, intrigued by this new side of Seifer. She realizes this is the first time she has seen him angry with someone other than Hayner.

Shelly ignores his comment, opting to take a step towards Seifer, raising one finger to run it down his arm, "then why is a senior like you hanging out with a freshman like her?"

Seifer pulls his arm away and retorts, "maybe I wanted a change of pace."

Shelly takes a moment to run her eyes over Olette, who suddenly feels shy. "Yes, I can see that, well I'll leave you alone, for now anyway."

Shelly saunters back to her group of friends, and they all glare at Olette.

"Just ignore them," Seifer murmurs under his breath, "Now follow me." Seifer walks away, not checking to make sure Olette was following.

Olette follows wordlessly, and three left turns and a right later, the two are standing outside door F32.

"Thank you," Olette smiles warmly at the older teen.

Seifer grunts and stuffs his hands into his pocks, shifting his gaze to his feet. "Yea… don't worry about it."

Olette nods and turns to go into her class, "see you later."

"See ya." Seifer walks away, and Olette can't help but to glance over her shoulder at the retreating teen.

* * *

_9 Months Later_

"Senior prom is coming," Hayner drops his lunch tray onto the table, plopping down next to Pence an across from Olette.

"We are only freshman, no one's gonna ask us." Pence comments between mouthfuls of carrots.

"You're probably right," Hayner slouches forward in his seat. "Why would anyone ask us?"

Olette smiles at the two boys, "someone could ask you. You should be asking yourself, why not?"

Hayner flashes Olette a thumbs up, "Yea! I like your way of thinking."

"Hey Hayner," Pence drops his voice, suddenly serious. "Don't you think Seifer and his gang are staring over here more than usual?"

Hayner looks over at them and nods, "yea it's pretty weird. Maybe they are looking for a brawl."

Olette looks over her shoulder to see the group. They seem to be entranced in their food, but then Seifer glances up. His eyes meet Olette's and they widen ever so slightly in surprise. She smiles, and he quickly goes back to his food.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately) Pence sees this whole interaction. "I don't think they want a brawl," he says wisely. "Senior prom _is_ tonight."

Hayner and Olette are puzzled by this statement.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hayner asks as he looks back and forth between Pence and Olette.

A smirk settles on Pence's face, "I think Olette knows."

Olette says nothing, but a light blush crosses her cheeks.

This only confuses Hayner even more…

* * *

_At Seifer's Table_

"Seifer, you seem distracted today, y'know?" Rai comments as the usually cool Seifer seems lost in thought

Fuu nods in agreement, "What's wrong?"

Seifer doesn't respond, but glances up from his food to stare at the table currently occupied by Hayner, Pence, and Olette. He looks back down at his food, letting out a long sigh. Fuu glances over at the other table, and in a moment, understands the situation. "Ask her," Fuu comments quickly, scooping up some food.

Seifer pauses, seriously considering Fuu's words.

Now it is Rai's turn to be confused. "Ask who?" He looks to Seifer for some guidance.

"Olette," Fuu speaks again, something she doesn't usually do.

"Oh!" Rai looks over at the freshman's table. "You like her? I never knew that, y'know? Prom is tomorrow, y'know? You're running out of time, y'know?"

Rai smiles broadly and clamps one hand onto Seifer's shoulder, "You're the best, y'know? She'll fall at your feet, y'know?"

Seifer glances over at the table again, "I can't right now," he murmurs, "not with her friends there."

"A note," Fuu supplies.

"That… is a good idea." Seifer files through his backpack for a piece of paper and a pencil. He scribbles down, "Meet me in the sandlot after school, come alone."

"It's perfect, y'know?"

Seifer nods, "You can go deliver it."

Fuu shakes her head, but says nothing.

* * *

Hayner pushes through the crowded hallways, and endless stream of students.

"Locker 112," He says to himself, as he follows the row of lockers. He passes 99, 103, 109. Finally, locker 112 comes into sight. As he reaches the locker, Hayner lets out a sigh of relief. "Now I just have to wait for Olette."

Suddenly, Hayner crashes into someone else, and the two fall to the ground.

"That hurt, y'know?" The other person rubs his head and pulls himself off the ground.

Hayner goes to glare at the other person, but pauses, "Rai? What are you doing here?"

Rai pauses, "Well… I go to this school too y'know?"

"Right…" Hayner looks around suspiciously, searching for Seifer and Fuu.

"I gotta go now, y'know?" Rai backs away from Hayner slowly, disappearing into the crowd.

What Hayner doesn't notice is Rai slipped a something into Olette's locker, number 112.

Hayner stands up, but notices that Rai dropped something when they collided. It is a small, folded piece of paper.

He picks it up, curious even though he knows it is wrong to look at something not intended for you.

He unfolds it, and only nine words are scribbled on the page. "Meet me in the Sandlot after school, come alone." Hayner reads the note out loud, and flips it over to see if there is anything written on the back.

"Was this intended for me?" Hayner wonders, then he remembers who's locker he is standing next to. "They were going to beat up Olette!" He exclaims suddenly, "I've got to do something about this!"

"Do something about what?" Olette jumps in as she arrives at her locker.

Hayner slips the paper into his pocket quickly and lets out a nervous chuckle, "oh nothing."

Olette notes his abnormal behavior, but dismisses it. She opens up her locker, and is surprised to find a piece of paper sitting inside. "What is this?" she pulls it out, unfolding it as she goes.

"Huh… that's weird." Hayner peers over her shoulder.

"It's math homework," Olette flips it over puzzled, "It is only basic algebra, and it has Rai's name at the top. Do you think someone stole it from him and planted it in my locker so he couldn't find it?"

Hayner shrugs, "Maybe, that's weird though."

Olette nods, "Oh well, time to go to my next class, see you later!"

"See you."

* * *

Hayner steps onto Sandlot cautiously, struggle bat in hand. He spins in every direction. Looking everywhere for danger.

Seifer steps out of the shadows, unarmed, looking confused for once. "You're not Olette…" He glares at the younger teen.

Hayner narrows his eyes, steadying his bat. "Disappointed? Olette didn't want to come."

"Oh…" Seifer tries to hid his disappointment, which confuses Hayner.

"What do you want with Olette?" Hayner demands.

Seifer lets out a long laugh, "Nothing, you little brat, if it is a fight you want though, you've got it."

Seifer clenches his fists, angry at his rejection from Olette, she didn't even give him a chance.

"You are going to regret showing up today, boy." Seifer taunts Hayner, who falls for it and charges at him with the struggle bat…

* * *

"Who exactly gave you that black eye?" Olette winces at the painful purple and green bruise now adorning Hayner's face as she sits down at the lunch table.

Pence hovers over Olette's shoulder, and comments, "I bet I can guess."

Hayner glares at Pence, "Oh yea?"

Pence nods, "I bet it was Seifer. I can't imagine you getting into a fight with anyone else."

"Just sit down."

Pence complies, but knowingly looks over at Seifer's table.

"Oh yea! I should probably take Rai his homework back." Olette pulls the math sheet out of her backpack. "I'll be right back."

Hayner jumps up, "I'll go with you."

Olette shakes her head, "I can handle it."

"Fine…" Hayner sits back down in defeat.

Olette crosses the cafeteria quickly, and as she approaches the table, Seifer glances up. Unlike the usual however, he looks back down immediately, seeming to bury himself in his food.

"Uh… Hi." Olette says a greeting, and Rai and Fuu turn around at the sound of her voice.

"Hey there Olette," Rai greets her, probably wondering why she is there.

Olette pauses for a moment, staring at Seifer, but he doesn't move his gaze from his food. She pushes out the math homework, "this was in my locker."

Rai reaches out, and his face lights up when he recognizes his math homework. "I've been looking for this, y'know? It was due yesterday, y'know? How'd it get in your locker, y'know?"

Olette shrugs, "Maybe someone snatched it from you and stuffed it into a random locker."

Rai nods, "Well thanks, see you later, y'know?"

"You're welcome." Olette walks away from the group, back to her friends.

"That's so weird, y'know?" Rai pushes his paper into his backpack.

Seifer looks up from his food, "Rai… what exactly did you put into her locker."

"I put in the note, y'know? Although… I did run into Hayner beforehand, literally… Oh! I must have dropped your note, and put my math homework into the locker, y'know?"

Seifer drops his fork, processing this information. "So Hayner got the note. I bet that little brat didn't even tell Olette about it."

Rai sighs, "too bad Prom was last night, there won't be another one, y'know?"

"There will be, in three years it will be her turn." Seifer pulls out a piece of paper, and starts making notes.

"You must be really serious about this girl, y'know?" Rai comments, not used to seeing this side of Seifer.

Fuu pauses in her eating to add her advice, "good luck."

Seifer continues to scribble onto his piece of paper, smiling slightly at the discovery of his second chance.

* * *

_3 Years Later_

"Please go to prom with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't…"

"Why? Is there someone else?"

"No… it's just, we've always been friends, and I don't want to lose that."

"We could be so much more than friends!"

"Hayner…I'm sorry."

"Olette…"

Olette walks away from the now devastated Hayner, feeling terrible for hurting his feelings, but it is better than leading him on.

Pence is waiting outside the room, giving her a sympathetic glance. "I'll go talk to him, he'll be alright."

"Thanks Pence, you're a good friend."

Pence nods and excuses himself into the room.

Not wanting to hear their conversation, Olette walks away from the classroom, wandering aimlessly down the hallways. The three had stayed at school late for a project, and with only one day until Prom, time was running low to ask people out. Hayner had waited all this time, just to be disappointed.

After a few minutes, Olette finds herself at her locker. She opens it nostalgically, punching in the very familiar combination. "Senior prom isn't that big a deal," she tells herself as she turns the lock.

The locker pops open with a satisfying click. Instead of being empty as Olette expected, a piece of paper rests inside the locker. "Meet me at the Sandlot after school tomorrow, come alone, Seifer." She reads out loud.

A small smile settles on her face, as she thinks of the boy who has grown so much since their first meeting.

"I'll go," she tells herself, "I wonder what he wants?"

* * *

All through the school day, Olette reads the note over and over again, wondering what Seifer could possibly want. Who knows, but by the time the final bell rings, Olette is dying to find out.

She goes to the Sandlot immediately, careful to not tell Pence and Hayner where she is headed.

She walks onto the lot calmly, looking left and right for the boy who wears the beanie.

"You actually came," Seifer's voice rights out as he stands up from a bench he was sitting on.

Olette turns to him, "Of course, I wouldn't ignore a note."

"Right…" Seifer pauses, suddenly unsure of himself.

"So… what's up?" Olette walks over to where Seifer is standing, truly interested in what he has to say.

"How do I begin… do you remember three years ago, my senior prom?" Seifer continues when Olette nods, "back then, I tried to plant a note in your locker like this one, but Hayner intercepted it."

"That explains the black eye," Olette thinks back to that time so long ago. "Your note got to me this time though."

Seifer nods, "Yea, by the way, are you going to your senior prom tonight?"

Seifer immediately regrets his question, as a flash of pain crosses Olette's face.

"No," she admits quietly, "it's a long story, it's not like it would be fun anyway."

"I didn't go my senior year either," Seifer admits, "I just wasn't in the mood."

Olette looks up at Seifer, making eye contact. "I don't think you were missing out on anything."

"You should go though," Seifer says urgently, "there isn't any reason to miss out, I'm sure someone has asked you."

Olette shakes her head, "You don't know that."

Seifer watches her carefully, seeming to examine her every twitch. "What about me?"

Olette looks puzzled, "what about you?"

"Will you let me take you to your prom?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Olette takes a step back, confused by Seifer's question.

Seifer takes a deep breath, "Honestly, I've been watching you since we were small, and I wanted to ask you when I was a senior, but I waited too long. I don't want to miss out now. There's something different about you, you bring the best out of me, and no one has been able to do that before."

Olette thinks about what he says, and she can't help but smile softly at the warm word. "All right."

Seifer starts to smile, but brings it back down to a smirk, "great, I'll pick you up at 7."

Olette nods and walks away, smiling widely as she heads home to get ready for her senior prom, with Seifer of all people, but she couldn't be happier, this is the start of something amazing, and hopefully, something that will last forever.

* * *

There we go, lots of time covered in a short time frame, but I think it turned out pretty good, they may be slightly OOC, maybe…

Please review; let me know if you like it!


End file.
